Never Been Trick or Treating
by loki-dokey
Summary: Blaine let's slip one Halloween that he has never been trick or treating. Kurt is appalled and, well, I'm sure you can guess what happens next...    BASED AROUND DALTONVERSE, CHARACTERS FROM THE CP COULTER FANFICTION 'DALTON' INCLUDED.


**A/N: My friend Jenny was drawing Halloween costumes the other day (I still don't know why) and then I decided to draw Kurt and Blaine dressed in Halloween attire. And THAT is what sparked this here fanfiction. :D**

**Here is the picture I drew: ****h t t p :/tinyurl(dot)com/66r2jto**

**Your gonna have to get rid of the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual dot because this site doesn't let you post links in stories. It sucks major balls, I know.**

**Any way! Read on, my lovelies. Don't forget to review! :3**

**xo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, neither do I own Reed, Dwight, Charlie, Shane, Evan or Ethan. They are all brain-children of CP Coulter and her incredible fanfic of 'Dalton' which can be found on this site!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you've 'never been trick or treating'?"<p>

Blaine shuffled in his chair nervously, jumping when Kurt leapt up from beside him and began pacing.  
>"I just..." Blaine mumbled, "haven't..." Kurt looked as though he'd been hit by a truck. His wide eyes blinked down at the boy cowering below him.<br>"I...I don't understand! It's a fixed part of childhood! Every kid has done it!" Blaine leant back in his chair as Kurt had his little moment. "But HOW?"  
>"I'm sorry!" Blaine blubbed. "My dad never let Shane and me do it. He said it was a stupid holiday that the retailers used to siphon even more money from us, and, I quote, "the main reason for child obesity."" Eyes dropping to his feet, Blaine poked his bottom lip out in a small pout of sadness and uneasy nostalgia. Kurt cocked his head to one side and grimaced.<br>"I'm sorry. You know, I really hate your dad. No offence."  
>"None taken," Blaine chuckled darkly, not looking up. Kurt knelt before him and placed his hands on the tops of Blaine's knees.<br>"Blaine Anderson," he began. "Would you do me the honour of trick or treating with me this fine Halloween night?" Blaine didn't lift his head, but Kurt saw him gazing at him through his lashes. A lop-sided smile that resembled Finn's crept onto his face.  
>"I thought you'd never ask."<br>"Good!" Kurt exclaimed happily, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Because I've already gotten you a costume!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine sighed in annoyance. "They won't stay on." Kurt was sitting on a stool with Reed kneeling beside him, a paintbrush dipped with black paint trailing over his bare ankle.<br>"That stitch is done," Reed said. "There! All done on my part of this dress up game. I'll see you two later. Gotta get into my own costume!" He pranced out and closed the door softly behind him. Kurt span back around to face Blaine, who was staring hard into the mirror, fiddling.  
>"Have you put the glue on?" Kurt asked, exasperated.<br>"What glue? There's no glue! Oh my god have I lost it? Shit - oh there it is." Kurt walked over and snatched the glue and then the tiny tooth from Blaine's grasp. He applied a tiny blob of glue to the tooth.  
>"Open wide," Kurt asked, and Blaine smirked. Kurt frowned and smacked him on the arm, so Blaine opened his mouth for Kurt to apply the fangs. Leaning in very closely, Kurt pushed the fang onto the right tooth and held it there for five seconds whilst it dried. He did the same with the other tooth, and when he was done he stood back, admiring Blaine. "Flash me a smile!"<br>"Cheese!" Blaine grinned, baring his newly fitted vampire teeth. "You look amazing by the way." Kurt blushed. Which Blaine couldn't see because it was hidden beneath layers of thick green face paint. "I don't think Frankenstein's monster has ever looked so hot." Kurt blushed deeper, but slid his hands onto Blaine's waist. He leant forwards and his cheek brushed Blaine's, his lips pressing to his ear.  
>"Bite me," he purred in a low, almost silent voice. Blaine shivered. He pulled Kurt away and flashed a smirk before twisting Kurt around like a ballerina and then laying him on the couch. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine held himself over his boyfriend, licking his lips in anticipation. Sliding a hand behind Kurt's neck, he pulled their faces together, staring deep into the eyes below him. Kurt's mouth fell open slightly, his eyelashes fluttering.<br>"With pleasure," Blaine growled in a Transylvanian accent, and brought his new fangs down onto Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped and ran his hands down Blaine's chest, his hands gripping onto the white ruffled shirt and then the deep burgundy cravat.

*knock knock*

"Oh dear Christ," Wes exclaimed, turning his face away. He stood in the open doorway in a purple robe covered in stars and a white beard was stuck to his jaw.  
>"Sorry Wes," Blaine mumbled, sitting up along with an immensely blushing Kurt.<br>"Don't be sorry, you have every right to get down and dirty, but it's still kinda awkward to walk in on it happening...Wait were you biting him?" Kurt stopped rubbing his neck and Blaine's mouth went taut.  
>"...No..."<br>"Kinky little bastards," Wes hissed, grinning. Blaine threw a balled up pair of socks at the door as it closed, a bout of laughter shutting off when the door clicked shut.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up you two!" David ordered when Blaine and Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs. "We haven't got all night to bite our boyfriends!" Blaine paused on his step, but Kurt continued descending, ignoring the Windsor boys who were all snickering. He picked up his bucket that was shaped as a pumpkin.<br>"Is the minivan ready?" he asked Charlie, who was obviously trying to keep himself from laughing.  
>"Yep! All set for Lima."<p>

The drive was long, and Kurt kept asking Blaine if his face paint was fading.  
>"Kurt, for the fiftieth time, your face is still bloody green!" Dwight snapped, swivelling around in his chair and glaring at the boy behind him. "If you don't stop asking, I will smite you!" Dwight had taken the Twins nickname of White Knight and decided to dress appropriately in a real suit of armour which clanged with every movement. He pointed his blunted sword at Kurt's throat. He had begged Charlie to let him bring his real sword, but Charlie had been adamant when he said no.<p>

_"But Charlie-"_  
><em>"No buts, Dwight! Knowing you, you'd behead someone! And imagine if Reed got hold of it! We'd all be dead!"<em>

"Dwight," Kurt gulped, the sword pressed against his Adams Apple. "Please."  
>"Stand down Knight," Evan cooed.<br>"Frankenstein's already got enough stitches," Ethan chimed.  
>"He doesn't need more." Ethan nodded as Dwight dropped his sword angrily. The Twins were both dressed as witches, with pointy black hats and stick-on witch noses. Their long black cloaks over hung their chairs. Dwight huffed and span back around. Reed rubbed his back and giggled. Reed had gone for a more feline approach - tight black clothes hugged his body, and on his face was a stick-on cat nose. His eyes had contact lenses in which resembled cats eyes, and petite black cat ears protruded from his chestnut hair. He had pounced on Kurt just before they had piled into the minivan back at Dalton and rubbed his head against Kurt's shoulder, mewing cutely. Kurt had stroked his hair and chuckled as Reed gave him a twirl.<br>"Wadda ya think?" he had asked excitedly, one hand on his jutting hip and the other fiddling with his ears.  
>"Reed, you look incredible!" Blaine had said as he walked up behind Kurt, taking the words right out of Kurt's mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>The Windsor crew pulled up outside of McKinley High School as the clock struck 8pm. Finn pulled Kurt into a tight hug, his zombie make up horrifyingly accurate.<br>"Make up left over from the Thriller performance!" Finn beamed, his half-split face stretching grossly. "You look good, man!"  
>"Thanks! Hey have you- oh my god." Kurt's jaw fell open as he looked past Finn at the girl walking towards him. She was dressed - as nicely as one can put it - as a slutty nurse. A short white skirt, a white shirt that literally showed off all her cleavage, white stilettos and a thermometer, Rachel Berry pigeon-toed over to him, her face beetroot red.<br>"I asked Quinn and Santanta to help me with my costume...they gave me this. They said the costume store was out of things other than...this..." She pulled at the hem of her skirt. Kurt stared at her. So did Finn. Well, Finn stared at one area in particular.  
>"Rachel...you look..." Kurt fumbled with the right words to use.<br>"Like a cheap whore?" Rachel offered helpfully, grimacing.  
>"Well, I wouldn't exactly say it like that but...oh god, I'm not gonna lie Rachel, if you lean any further forward your tits will fall out and the sight of your ass will forever be imprinted on everyone's minds." Rachel whimpered and let her face fall into her hands.<br>"Here," Blaine interjected, appearing beside Kurt. He draped his long black vampire cloak over her shoulders. She wrapped it around her and blinked at him.  
>"T-thanks Blaine," she smiled weakly. "But now you're missing half of your costume!" Blaine smoothed down his white ruffles and fiddled with the dyed grey streak on the side of his black hair.<br>"I think you were missing more costume than I was. And I also think if any guy saw you dressed like that you'd be getting more than just candy when you knock on their door." Rachel bit her lip, then hugged Blaine hard. Kurt stood behind him, so Rachel looked into his eyes.  
>"He's perfect," she whispered as quietly as she could. Blaine smiled. He'd heard. But his smile almost broke his face when he heard the small response from the boy behind his back.<br>"I know."

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand slid into Kurt's as they began walking down the first street of their Halloween expedition.<br>"Thank you," he said softly, leaning against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm really excited."  
>"And so you should be! You'll get extra candy for being so pretty." Blaine grinned widely and swung their hands back and forth as he did a little skip down the sidewalk. "Behave, little vampire," Kurt chuckled, giving the hand holding his a squeeze.<br>"You have no power over me!" Blaine cackled, releasing his hold on Kurt's hand and prancing away.  
>"This is Halloween, not The Labyrinth! You know I have ultimate power over you." Kurt winked.<br>"Jeez, Kurt, I never took you for the dominant kind. Guess this means you're the guy on top, right?" Puck - who was dressed as Superman - sprang up beside him and Kurt blushed to his roots. Blaine had frozen on the spot, staring from Puck to Kurt, then from Kurt to Puck.  
>"What, I'm just asking!" Puck said innocently when the silence ensued for a good three minutes. "I thought that the dominant ones wer-"<br>"-Come on, Puckerman," Lauren -Wonder Woman - sighed, pushing him from behind and down the sidewalk. Kurt swallowed and looked at Blaine, who just smiled a small smile and hooked their hands together again.

They had decided the first place they'd go was Mr. Schue's house. The huge group of big kids stood outside as Finn rapped on the door.  
>"Trick or Treat!" they all yelled when the door opened. But no one was there. The apartment was dark and unwelcoming. Finn looked at Rachel. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and stepped inside.<br>"...M...Mr Schue...?" she croaked, her voice tight in her throat. The others all began creeping in behind her. "Are...are you here...?"  
>"Mr Schue, it's Kurt! R-remember?" Kurt was behind Rachel, his hands on her shoulders. Blaine held Kurt's hips tightly. The three all screamed at once as they entered the living room. Everyone else jumped in shock, but they also screamed when they laid their eyes on the scene. Mr Schuester lay in the middle of the wooden floor, eyes open and covered in thick red blood. Rachel fell back into Kurt as she stumbled back, clutching her chest. Suddenly, laughter erupted from the dead man on the floor and he blinked, grinning at them. Rachel gasped and then threw her thermometer at him. Kurt and Blaine helped him sit up, but glared at him in the process.<br>"You're a bad person," Kurt hissed, though he couldn't help but smile a little.  
>"We thought you were dead!" Mercedes snapped. She had chosen to wear a witch outfit too, so the Twins had instantly befriended her.<br>"But I'm not!" the teacher chuckled, standing. "I got you guys so good."  
>"How did you even know we were coming?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"You guys, I'm not deaf. I hear you talk during practice." He had begun brushing the blood from his clothes. "I knew you were coming." The New Directions gave each other accusing glares.  
>"Why don't you come with us?" Reed chirped up from the back of the group. Mr Schue smiled.<br>"That's nice of you to offer, but I am expecting company."  
>"Dressed like that?" Kurt said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.<p>

* * *

><p>They left the Schuester residency about five minutes later, buckets rattling with candy. The New Directions smiled as they saw Holly Holliday creep out of her car and up the steps to the building.<br>"Right!" said David, clapping his hands together. "Let's get shit done." In his Mad Hatter ensemble, he looked dashing against the zombie and the prostitute nurse lurking behind him. Flicking his hat up slightly, he smirked. He turned to Puck. "Where to, Superman?" Puck puffed out his chest proudly.  
>"That way!" he pointed randomly, grabbing Lauren's hand and stalking off, forcing everyone else to follow. The Twins skipped up to Santana, Brittany and Quinn, who were all fairies.<br>"Hello Talking Flowers!" Ethan chimed cutely.  
>"You all look exceptionally beautiful tonight," Evan cooed. Santana raised her neatly plucked eyebrow.<br>"What is it with this 'Talking Flower' crap all the time?" Brittany opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by someone screaming from over to their left. They all turned to see Kurt holding his balls and bending over, with everyone laughing around him.  
>"Don't laugh, you bastards!" Kurt grumbled, a low moan of pain escaping his lips.<br>"What happened?" Ethan asked, dropping beside him.  
>"Alice, are you injured?" Ethan questioned worriedly.<br>"Stupid - goddamn - buckets -" the hurt boy whimpered, lifting his eyes and giving Finn a look that could kill.  
>"Sorry dude! I didn't see you!"<br>"Why - were - you - swinging it? They're - heavy!"  
>"I said I was sorry!"<br>"My nads are broken!" Kurt growled. Puck patted Blaine's shoulder.  
>"Sucks to be you, man." Both boyfriends blushed intensely, with everyone else collapsing with giggles around them. Eventually Kurt stood, stooping slightly, and grabbed Blaine's hand.<br>"Let's go. I want candy." The others walked behind them, talking amongst themselves.  
>"Hey, isn't that Artie, Tina and Mike?" Blaine pointed down the street at two figures running - and one wheeling - toward them. The New Directions behind them dashed past.<br>"Zombie bros!" Artie whooped, hi-fiving Finn. He was also wearing the zombie make up from the Thriller sequence. Tina was obviously a corpse' bride, and Mike made a very good scary clown. The group all exchanged 'hello's,' before finally walking up to the first house. Kurt knocked. They waited. An elderly couple opened the door and smiled as the kids chimed "trick or treat," in a harmonious chorus.  
>"My, my, there sure are a lot of you! Hey, aren't you guys the McKinley Glee club?" the gentleman asked, his kind face wrinkling more as he smiled.<br>"Yes sir!" Rachel piped up, pushing her way closer to the front.  
>"My wife and I came and saw you kids perform once. Incredible talent. Maybe some extra candy, Deb?" The lady hobbled back with a huge bowl of candy, smiling as they dived in.<br>"Enjoy your night, kids!"

* * *

><p>They visited house upon house, sometimes being recognised, sometimes not. Blaine couldn't keep the grin from his face. Kurt nudged him with his elbow as they strolled down Kurt's street.<br>"You look like you're having fun!"  
>"I am!" Blaine shook his candy-filled bucket happily.<br>"Oh look, my house! Come on!" Kurt pulled Blaine with him up to the house, closely followed by the rest of their group. Over the course of the night, the Dalton boys had grown even closer to the New Directions. Reed and Artie, Finn, Puck and Charlie, Mercedes and the Twins. Even Dwight had made friends with Tina somewhere along the way. Finn bounded up beside Kurt as he knocked with him.  
>"It feels weird trick or treating my own house," Finn whispered whilst they awaited the door to open. Eventually Burt Hummel appeared and beamed down at the kids who literally sang the words "trick or treat!"<br>"Why, look Carole! It's the cast of Rocky Horror!" Burt chuckled to his wife, now at his side.  
>"Dad!" Kurt sighed. "You haven't even seen Rocky Horror. If we WERE dressed like that, you're son would make a pretty sweet transvestite." Burt's mouth fell open in shock but Carole closed it with her hand.<br>"He's just referring to the show, Burt."  
>"Thank you Car-wait you've seen it?" Kurt's eyes widened.<br>"Oh many times. I love the sound track."  
>"You know Carole, I love you more and more every day." She smiled and winked.<br>"Good to know, honey."  
>"Are you gonna give us candy or not?" Finn moaned, holding out his bucket.<br>"Don't you think you have enough?" Carole eyed the fact that it was literally overflowing.  
>"Aren't you boys staying here tonight anyways? When you come home you can eat all the candy you want!" Burt took in their faces as they lit up.<br>"What about us girls?" Rachel pouted. "We aren't staying!"  
>"Awww," Ethan mumbled.<br>"No Talking Flowers for us," Evan groaned.  
>"True," Burt mused. "Girls, come and get it." He held the large bowl so the boys couldn't snatch some, and only let the girls through.<br>"Thanks Mr Hummel!" Santana purred, giving him her signature smirk before skipping back down the steps. Burt blinked at her and Carole patted his arm.  
>"So when are you boys going to be back? It's already..." Burt checked his watch. "...eleven thirty."<br>"Charlie's bringing the minivan now. He went back to get it a while a go. That okay, Dad?" Burt nodded. The sound of the minivan intensified until it came to a halt on the drive way. Charlie hopped out, calling over to David and Wes to help him with the bags. The boys bid farewell to the girls, the Twins basically had to be pried from Santana and Brittany.  
>"We'll miss you, Talking Flowers!" they blubbed when Finn and Puck held heir shoulders firmly. The boys piled into the Hummel household, which immediately felt cramped until they filtered into Kurt and Finn's basement room, which was huge.<br>"Woah, look at this place!" Charlie gawped, the only Dalton boy who hadn't had the pleasure of visiting Kurt's home before. "Is that a wide screen-oh my god, an xbox!"  
>"Fancy a game of Call of Duty?" Finn asked hopefully, and he, Charlie, David, Wes, Mike, Artie and Puck crashed onto the sofas, arguing over who was going first.<br>"STOP!" Kurt yelled suddenly. They all froze and turned their heads to face him. "First, out of your costumes and into your pyjamas. I don't want dirty marks on my upholstery, thank you."  
>"But Kuuuuurt-" Finn began to protest, but Kurt just held up a hand to silence him.<br>"No buts! Get your asses into your pyjamas! Now!" Kurt's tone and expression made the boys do as their told without another word. "Go to the bathroom upstairs and clean off your make up. I'm sure Carole has make up remover."

* * *

><p>The boys - one by one - disappeared upstairs to change and clean up. Eventually they filed back down, faces fresh and void of any zombie paints or gelled hair. The last few to head up were Dwight, Reed, Blaine and Kurt. The Twins had decided to join the xbox game so they'd darted up after the previous group. As the the cat, the vampire and the Frankenstein monster waited outside, the Knight clattered about removing his suit of armour.<br>"Don't break anything!" Kurt cringed.  
>"Sorry!" came a muffled apology from within. Dwight struggled out, dropping pieces of armour everywhere.<br>"What's the racket?" Burt inquired, popping his head around the corner.  
>"My suit, sir, sorry, just-aw crap there goes the plackart and a tasset." More metal fell to the floor. Dwight tutted and everyone had to help him lug the suit into the minivan.<br>"Sorry about all the trouble, guys," Dwight mumbled apologetically.  
>"Don't worry about it, Dwight," Reed chuckled as they walked back inside. Reed was in and out of the bathroom in record time, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone upstairs. Blaine slunk into the bathroom and went to close the door, but a hand got in the way and forced the door back open. Blaine stumbled back as Kurt crashed their lips together, kicking the door shut behind him. Blaine's back rammed against the counter, but he didn't give a flying fuck because Kurt was doing things with his hands that made him lose any train of thought he'd been previously having.<br>"Kurt-your parents-" Blaine breathed as Kurt sucked at his exposed neck. "They'll hear-ohhh..." Blaine gave up on talking too because holy hell, Kurt. Kurt grinned micheviously against Blaine's skin, running his tongue along the jutting jaw line he had always adored. Blaine didn't know what to do with his hands at first, but let them drift up to Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer. Kurt slid his face back to Blaine's, trailing his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip and biting down on it playfully.  
>"Kurt-oh god- we're gonna get-" White stars danced across Blaine's vision. "-caught."<br>"Mmmdontcare," Kurt said in one word, planting small kisses all over Blaine's face.  
>"You will care," Blaine warned, but couldn't bring himself to fight this off anymore. He grabbed Kurt's face and rammed their lips together once more, tongues colliding instantly because they didn't have time to be polite. Slender fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, then slid up onto the bare skin of his stomach.<br>"Ugh I love these fangs," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth. He ran his tongue over them yet again. Blaine shivered and arched his back when Kurt began to paw at his belt buckle.  
>"Hey you horny little bastards! We need you to come join us at SOME time tonight!" Puck's voice was obvious through the thin wooden door. Blaine watched Kurt's face go beetroot red.<br>"Who's getting horny under my roof?" came the heart stopping sound of Burt Hummel. Kurt whimpered and his eyes filled with fear. Blaine had even more right to be scared. Burt was going to kill him.  
>"Oh! Uh...Mr Hummel!" Puck stammered. "I was actually talking to my uh...my balls." There was a hush throughout the entire house.<br>"Your-"  
>"Yes sir. My...balls. See...I'm um...having an emergency down...down there...and I just want it to go so the guys don't see." Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. Where the fuck was this going.<br>"You felt the need to shout it out to the world?"  
>"I'm very vocal, sir." Kurt couldn't help but collapse against Blaine's chest, almost crying with laughter. Blaine was laughing as quietly as he could.<br>"...Okay...Uh...okay. Why were you talking as if your uh...your little dude was more than one person?"  
>"I always refer to it...them...in the plural...sir..."<br>"Puck I-"  
>"I have...issues that I'm dealing with with a therapist, sir. I'm messed up. I...I think they'll commit me sometime soon." Kurt had tears on his face. So did Blaine.<br>"Well...wow. Um. I hope it gets better, kid. Uh...good night..." A door closed. Kurt burst out from the bathroom (silently) and fell against Puck, hugging him close.  
>"Puck oh my god, that was the best thing you've ever done," Blaine said in a hushed voice, still laughing. Puck hugged Kurt back and grinned at them both.<br>"They don't call me 'Smooth' for nothing." He winked.  
>"Thank you," Kurt exclaimed almost silently. Puck nodded.<br>"Don't want you guys to get into trouble. Sorry I blurted it out in the first place, I totally forgot about your parents..." Kurt waved it off and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Why don't you guys just go get ready? PROPERLY this time?" The two other boys giggled.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked down into the basement after cleaning up knowing all eyes were on them.<br>"I take it you all heard Puck's little tale?" Kurt smirked, cheeks tinging pink.  
>"Every word," David grinned from his seat on the sofa.<br>"We were all listening from the door," Mike chimed in.  
>"So, what exactly were you doing in there?" Puck quizzed cruelly.<br>"Nothing!" Kurt snapped. He paused. "None of your business, anyway." There was an array of wolf whistles that erupted from the group of boys.  
>"They were biting each other earlier, it can't get worse than that," Wes cackled, and the other boys gasped. Blaine picked up a small plastic ornament from the dresser and lobbed it at Wes' head.<p>

This time it got him.


End file.
